


【奇异铁】污黑

by Robert_x



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robert_x/pseuds/Robert_x
Summary: 在基督教刚兴盛时期，所有教廷人员都必须保持自身的纯洁，也就是禁欲，在这篇里面Stephen是当地教堂里最受尊敬的神父，所以他的圣洁不容玷污，也正因为如此才会被恶魔Tony盯上。





	【奇异铁】污黑

**Author's Note:**

> #神父Stephen/恶魔Tony  
#双黑  
#是合集整理

Chapter.1  
\- the devil comes to confess his SINS in order to get his prey.  
恶魔前来忏悔，只为得到他的猎物。

“仁慈的上帝啊..我感到忏悔..忏悔我对其他人做过的一切...”沙哑音色透过木质浮雕传入耳中，这是Stephen第三次听到这人的忏悔，被引起的强烈好奇心快迫使他去窥探隔间里的人，可他不能，不管是出于隐私还是出于上帝*.

甜腻的嗓音在空气中颤抖，缓慢的诉说罪孽，“Oh Father，我有罪...我迷恋上了一个人...”与前两次不同的话语被人吐露，Stephen扣在十字链条上的手突然顿住，“先生，你说你迷恋上了一个人？在圣经里这并不是羞愧的事情。”神父耐心的给予指引，“可是Father，我迷恋上的是一个不应该迷恋的人！”告解室里的人提高了声音，像是懊恼着自己爱上了仇人。

“那..你爱上的是怎样的人？”Stephen放缓声音询问着，“Father..我能打开隔门看看你吗？”忏悔者提出了越界的提议，这是绝不被允许的，但Stephen从他提问开始就动摇了心。

十字珠链被神父绕在手臂，阳光穿透进镂空浮雕投射在链条的珠子上，一些刮痕瞬息间变得无处隐藏，Stephen转过头看向隔间的门，透过浮雕夹层的砂纸，他能模糊看见一个男人的身影，双手放置在下颚试图撑起低垂的头，这是他前两次都不曾做过的事情，神父窥探忏悔者的面容，还妄想勘破秘密。

“我想不能，先生，这是所有教堂的规定。”，Stephen还是拒绝了，上帝派他履行职责那他就得遵守，目光收回的那一刻，Stephen看见男人抱住了自己的头，“先生..你没事吧？”，“我没事的..Father..”，砂纸打磨着近乎哭泣的声音，Stephen才觉得懊悔，虽然他见过许多忏悔中放声哭泣的人，或者一些失控开始咒骂不平的人，而这是第一次，他遇见一个被自己拒绝而隐忍失落的忏悔者。

“先生，我在这里就是为了帮助你，帮助你去得到宽恕和谅解，我能给予你救赎。”，《福音书》里赐予了神父至高的权利，他们能赦免人的罪恶，如同上帝降世。

Stephen是这所教堂里修道最久的神父，他坚信着自己能开导这迷茫的男人，“不行的Father...即使是你也不能宽恕我的罪孽，因为我所迷恋的人，是最圣洁的人。”

Stephen将小臂的珠链解下，链条躺在掌心，克什米尔蓝宝石*镶嵌的十字架被神父用指尖摩擦，“那么先生，你口中所说的圣洁之人是谁呢？”，Stephen又一次看向那层砂纸背后的人，男人起身向隔门走来，然后他举起了手贴在浮雕上，Stephen能感觉到，对方在阳光下描绘着自己的轮廓，手指划过贴服在两鬓的几丝白发，最后落在唇上。

他开口，双唇在空气中翁动，  
“在我心中，最圣洁的人是你..Father。”

被点到名的Stephen如同触电般，向后倒退了一步，被向自己告解的人爱慕不是一件光彩的事情，“先生，希望你不要开玩笑，戏弄神职人员的后果，我相信你清楚的。”，珠链被大力的攥住，圆滑的表面相互摩擦着，甚至发出了刺耳的声音，“Father啊，这就是为什么我前来忏悔。”，热气喷洒在砂纸上，传来了一阵颤动。

“先生，我想这个属于你的私人问题，感谢你来做告解，愿上帝保佑你。”，木质的门把手被扭动示意着离开，“Father！..记住我的名字！Tony。”，男人近乎绝望的喊出自己的名字，Stephen顿了顿坚定的转身。

“先生，你要知道告解者本不该透露名姓。”，在木门合上的瞬间，Tony听到了神父带着无奈的话语。

*出自于上帝：首先隔间是要保护忏悔者的个人隐私不被第三者听见，亦有助于掩盖忏悔者的身份，而且，忏悔者看不见隔板后的神父，会感觉自己是在直接对上帝忏悔。  
*克什米尔蓝宝石：蓝宝石象征着忠贞、坚贞、慈爱与诚实，克什米尔蓝宝石被誉为蓝宝石中的极品。   


Chapter.2  
  
\- My inner demon compels me to be here.  
我心中恶魔挟我与你见面。  
  
Tony在的隔间里，木质雕花隔断了阳光，圣洁的天使投印在他脸上，“啧...果然是一个很坚定的人呢..不过这样才好玩。”，轻佻的言语被人吐露，周围的气压快凝成固体，Tony转头嫌恶的用手挡住光亮，“那Father...或者说Stephen，我们下次再见。”Tony推开门，蜡烛台下的铜器映射着全黑双眼*.  
  
Stephen回到房间，手中的珠链被放置于桌案，脚步在大理石上踱出花纹，一步又一步的踩进心里，“我的父..那个奇怪的人在影响我的情绪...”，黑色链条还是被人拿起，十字架被举至额前，贴紧皮肉后缓缓往下，鼻尖、双唇亲吻、最后停留在心口，印下虔诚的痕迹。  
  
“我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣，愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行在地上、如同行在天上......”，祷文随呼吸道出，神父请求着平静。  
  
夜晚，及脚腕的达拉里斯*被神父脱下，内里隐藏着的纽扣展在眼前，Stephen望着那33颗纽扣，回忆起圣子*在世的33年，他告诫自己忘掉下午发生的一切，忘记简短的名号，可脑海里总浮现一张失落的模样。  
  
“仁慈的主赐予我安宁，愿我入睡。”，照明的烛光被吹灭，室内顷刻间化为黑暗，蝉鸣声席卷着空气，Stephen疲倦的合上双眼，进入了梦乡。  
  
月色肆意的流淌，随着风飘进了窗台，黑色浓雾*在照耀下潜进室内，悠闲地在Stephen床沿边浮动，一盏蜡烛随后被唤醒，浅浅地映照出男人的侧脸，“又见面了Father，不知道为什么忍不住想见你呢。”，话语停留在最后，Tony忍不住笑了起来，圆润的指甲变得乌黑，指腹贴上了Stephen的鼻尖。  
  
恶魔亲吻着神父的双唇，潜入了梦境，那里Stephen正为婴儿洗礼，给予美好的祝福和期望，Tony斜靠在长椅上，抬起头目光锁住神父的长袍，“我想他一定有一双修长的腿，腰封下包裹着紧致的肌肉，脱光了会很好看。”，满脑的绮色幻想，使恶魔下流的舔了舔嘴角。  
  
过于炽热的注视引来了神父的回望，蓝绿色的眸子映出Tony的模样，Stephen几乎在那一瞬间确认，那就是隔间里向自己倾诉爱慕的男人，视线交汇的地方，Tony冲着Stephen笑了笑，小胡子随着唇角往上翘，明朗、好看的笑容使神父慌乱移开了目光。  
  
婴儿啼哭着，小手胡乱的在浴盆中拍打，Stephen捧起圣水浸湿她的额头，受洗礼后的孩童被父亲高高的举过头顶，长椅上的人们欢呼着，神父的目光又落在刚刚的位置，如今已空无一人，留下一片羽毛。  
  
Stephen在梦中惊醒，汗水润湿了背脊，水泽明了的印在床单上，“我有罪..梦里得不到我想要的平静，我的天父..我变得不像我自己了..”，神父张开嘴大口呼吸，胸口也大力起伏着，“仁慈的天父...我请求宽恕..”，Stephen抓住十字架在食指上刮擦*，红色血印留在表皮，无声地请求原谅。  
  
窗外的黑雾看见好看的眸子被合上，自虐般的行为讨好了Tony心中的愉悦，夜莺开始放声歌唱，愿意刺穿荆棘染红玫瑰。  
  
Stephen心里莫名传来悸动，窗外恶魔迫胁他渴望接触。  
  
第二天的下午，告解室有人推门而入，Stephen等候着迷茫被人倾诉，几秒后熟悉的声音响起，神父握住了门把手，“先生，昨天我也说过了，这是你私人的问题，我无可奉告。”，天父的教导里从未有过逃避，他明明是天父的孩子，此刻却无措得只想躲避。  
  
“Father...为什么你要离开呢？你的职责不就是为我开导吗？Father..我有罪，我不应该迷恋上你，可Father能留下来听听我的忏悔吗？”，祈求的语气被Tony道出，他知道Stephen只是恐惧着接触，当然这份恐惧源自于渴望，他只是引诱着，期待猎物掉入陷阱。  
  
“那..先生，请说出你的疑惑吧。”，修长的手指离开了把手，敞开的缝隙被合上，Stephen果然留下了，教廷教导他的是仁慈对待世人，包括自己这样的恶魔。  
  
“oh..Father，你永远不敢相信我做了什么事情。”  
  
  
*全黑的眼睛是恶魔。  
*达拉里斯：是神父们的常服，普遍是黑色的长袍，会有33颗纽扣，象征着耶稣在人间生活的33年，在英美地区，这33颗纽扣被隐藏在衣服内层。  
*圣子：“三位一体说”，分别是圣父、圣子、圣灵。  
*黑色浓雾：恶魔们可以化为烟雾，颜色为黑色。  
*为什么要划破手指，因为奇异本来十指因为手术就留下了痕迹，这篇文里也想体现这点，所以就用了这种赎罪的方式。  
  
  
Chapter.3  
  
\- You’re consumed with rage but I'm consumed with you.  
\- 你吞噬于肆虐，而我痴迷于你。  
  
狭小的告解间溢满了热气，那是恶魔颤抖的呼吸，“Father...我是一个不幸的人，我没有父母我是个被抛弃的孩子..待我成人后...我酗酒、自虐...甚至...”，神父手指叩了叩隔间示意着继续，“Father...我引诱别人爱上我，然后将他们丢弃。”，Tony听见自己发颤的声音，却掩藏不了嘴角的笑容。  
  
“先生，你前来忏悔是因为天父选你做他的孩子，且宽恕和祝福会降临于你。”，Stephen下意识抚上了左手食指，血印已结痂留下狰狞的痕迹，阳光揭露开罪恶让Stephen闭上眼睛。  
  
“不..Father..让我痛苦的是，每看见他们失落流泪的表情，我因此感到莫大的愉悦。”，Tony沉缓地吐出残忍，音符停滞在空中，无人回应。  
  
神父攥紧了长袍，褶皱浮现在黑色布料上，疼痛了Stephen的心，“先生，你的愉悦源自于你的孤独，而天父不会让你孤独的。”，神父放慢了语速，嗓音比以往更低沉，在Tony听来这充斥着柔软的引诱。  
  
“那么Father..天父该让我如何不孤独？”，嘴角的弧度快及恶魔眼里，“先生，我想你应该每日来做祷告，天父的教诲可以抹平你心中的罪孽。”，Tony料到了神父的话语，而每一句都是他的目的。  
  
“我会的，Father。”，“先生，请随我念。”，神父给出指引，Stephen双手合十放在胸前，“仁慈的天父，恳求你赦免我们在思想意念上的罪，言语行为上的罪和一切隐而未现的罪，愿你的光明......”，狭小的隔间里，圣洁与堕落在合奏。  
  
蝉声聒噪了整个夜晚，Stephen又梦到那个男人，黑色的房间被烛光照亮，白玫瑰花瓣围绕着男人，火光照耀进他棕色眸子，透露着无限的渴望，Tony的指尖扣在里拉琴*上，琴弦被轻缓拨动，清纯音色里一股水渍从渴望涌出，打湿了男人的侧脸。  
  
“我没想到你会弹奏里拉琴。”，Stephen开口打碎了宁静，Tony抬起手拭去泪水，“我还有很多你想不到的，Father...或者说Stephen，我能这样叫你吧？”，男人抬起头凝望神父，虔诚的目光像极了崇拜上帝。  
  
“当然，Tony。”，不习惯称呼从神父口中道出，不知为何Stephen想接近眼前的人，甚至想擦干他脸颊泪痕，神父极力的压抑在Tony表露喜悦的脸上不值一提，暖黄印照着双眼，Stephen能借着烛光数清他卷翘的睫毛，柔软的棕色点缀着精致模样。  
  
恶魔再次抚上琴弦，乐曲如清风穿过脸颊，神父双鬓的白丝被吹乱，Stephen看见月光拥吻着Tony绝美的侧脸，甜腻的味道从他眼中散开，星光点点萦绕在身边。  
  
静默间Tony已走到神父身侧，手肘自然地搭在Stephen肩膀，下颚磕在臂膀皮囊上，另一只手探进长袍抚摸着里层纽扣，“Stephen...你知道我沉迷你...那为何还在梦中与我幽会？”，呼吸间的热气喷洒在Stephen的脖颈，灼热得令人心痒。  
  
刁钻的问题使Stephen沉默，只有指尖在结痂上摩擦，“Stephen...我迷恋你。”恶魔再次强调，诱惑音色潜进了Stephen心里，窗外的夜莺依旧歌唱，幽怨的曲调里Tony含住了Stephen的双唇，虎牙在饱满的果实上啃咬。  
  
神父质疑起自己的信仰，纯洁教予他抛弃情欲，而此刻却推不开黏着他的亲吻，Tony双手挽住Stephen，舌尖刺入口腔，Stephen无措的搭上对方的腰。  
  
乐谱从幽怨转为鸣泣，夜莺坚韧的胸膛颤抖着刺穿了荆棘，蓝绿色的眼里看着漫地的白玫瑰染成红色，浓重的血腥从空气钻进唇舌，上帝未曾教导过的欲望填满了Stephen的大脑。  
  
梦醒后，悬挂在神父胸口的十字架被取下，指背上蓝宝石折射出血光，Stephen走向储藏室，那里蛛丝牵绕着尘埃，神父吹开灰尘，雕花的盒子被打开，一条苦修带*安静的躺在中央。  
  
倒刺扎入皮层，鲜血几乎在瞬间溢出，那些看不见的情欲都被疼痛驱散了，“我所爱着的天父，恳求你赐下悔改的灵，使我能为自己的罪向你忧伤痛悔，认罪悔改，重新归向你..”，绝望的忏悔被Stephen喊出，大腿上的疼痛让他喉头尝到腥甜。  
  
Tony藏在房间内，狂狷笑容写在脸上，他看见Stephen指背上多了3条*划痕，苦修带扎入皮肤的血液，流淌着勾引堕落。  
  
  
*里拉琴：西方最早的拨弦乐器，也是文艺复兴以来西方音乐的象征，希腊神话里是阿波罗弹奏的乐器，音调清纯.  
*苦修带：一种里层带有金属倒刺的系带，教徒在大腿上绑上苦修带，每当活动的时候，倒刺扎在皮肉里会带来剧痛，灭绝人欲，这样才能更接近上帝，文里用来表达奇异的赎罪.  
*数字3:在西方文化里，3代表很多，可以表达“三位一体”，通常认为数字3具有神性.  
  
  
Chapter.4  
  
\- You undress me with your fiery eyes, your cheeks are flush like rose petals.  
你用你炽热的双瞳让我宽衣解带，你脸颊红润如玫瑰花瓣。  
  
黑色的浓雾飘散开，冰凉地板住着体温，黎明的曙光破开了宁静，温热消失在大理石上，神父站起身，长时间的跪拜麻木了血液，Stephen吃力的扶住衣橱，手指大力的扣弄撑破开伤口，酸涩感觉从心头泛开。  
  
干涸血液被粗略的擦干，Stephen换上紫色*的达拉里斯，“我所爱着的天父，我将‘今天’奉献给你，请求你的圣灵充满我的心思、意志，恳请你的血液洁净我一切的罪恶。”，Stephen合上双眼虔诚的念出祷告。  
  
教堂的长椅上，圣经封皮折射出Tony随意的模样，Stephen慢步走来时，Tony翻开内页指尖扫过字符佯装诚意，一旁戴眼镜的老人对他的虔诚嗤之以鼻。  
  
恶魔打量着神父的长袍，他当然知道紫色意味着什么，“My Father...你的忏悔上帝不会了解，但我全都知道。”，Tony脑内浮现起昨夜场景，他快要达到目的了。  
  
窗画琉璃投下彩色阴影，Tony的笑意折射进Stephen眼里，梦中的那个吻真实的留在神父嘴边，尖利牙齿磨吮着唇瓣，唾液在舌间色情地传递。  
  
神父腿间的苦修带叫嚣起疼痛，金属狰狞着扯大伤口，“早上好，Father！”，长椅上传出男人大声的问好，周围的人因此停下了早告，Tony并未感到无措，棕色眼眸反而笑着望向神父。  
  
Stephen点头示意回应，右腿根有液体涌出，温热蜿蜒至脚踝，棕色的眸子盯着长袍下未掩盖的双足，“啪嗒”一声在恶魔耳边响起，血液滴撒在地板上，圣洁的教堂染上了异色。  
  
Tony笑容愈发狂狷，他的猎物踩进了陷阱，双手紧抓着稻草，无法生还。  
  
滴落的血液被神父发觉，紫色袍尾暗自拭去污秽，“今日的祷告由Wang代替，我身体不太舒服。”，众人哀怨着Stephen的离开，愉悦却肆满恶魔内心。  
  
步伐扬起地上灰尘，Stephen感觉自己失去呼吸的能力，腿间的刺痛也无法操控他冷静，从看见那对艳丽琥珀时，渴望就从每个毛孔钻进身体。  
  
室内洁白的瓷器上杂乱喷绘着污秽，Stephen低头看见黑色脉络攀附在手臂，恐惧快速延展在镜中蓝绿色眼眸里，窗外玫瑰滴下过载的露水，一声一声刺激神父的神经。  
  
Tony出现在Stephen身后，含笑面容衬着神父的恐惧，“Shh...Father，说服你自己，别再欺骗你自己，做你想做的。”，Stephen睁大了眼睛望着他，红色血丝溢出眼睛，Tony温顺的贴近，舌尖扫去神父脸颊的水痕，玫瑰花蕊垂下血液，灌溉着荆棘里的尸体。  
  
上帝给予诺亚造建方舟的权利，洪水将洗清大地所存有的罪孽，Stephen看见羊羔*和动物跨进船檐，Tony挽着他的脖颈站在山顶，诺亚向他挥手，然后方舟在洪水中航行。  
  
  
*紫色达拉里斯：紫色代表着忏悔，意谓知错改错、洗心革面、纯洁心灵，在爱德、祈祷、克苦的推动下，迎接基督耶稣来临.  
*羊羔：羊羔作为圣洁，也意喻耶稣。  
  
  
Chapter.5  
  
\- Intoxicated by your bloodshot stare, why must God punish me this way.  
你含血的凝视醉了我眉眼，可是上帝你为何非要惩罚我如此。  
  
熟悉的唇舌住进Stephen身体，泛着异常的情潮，洪水盖过山顶打湿了脚底，漫及腰部时又猛然滞留，Tony的手探进神父紫色长袍里，手指划过饱满的胸肌，在触碰到十字链条时，炽热疼痛了恶魔手心*，Stephen低头含住Tony被烫伤的印记，湿滑唾液骚弄着情欲。  
  
“我知道你是恶魔，以前是我不敢肯定，也许这就是你布好的局？”，舌头离开掌心，神父对上Tony棕色的眼睛，“当然是的，显然你很聪明，这也是为什么选你的原因。”，琥珀里流动着得意，光芒降临在那双眼里。  
  
Stephen看见男人的眼里倒映着自己，莫大的满足感在心腔四溢，于是神父毫不犹豫的取下颈间珠链，停在腰间的洪水开始向上延伸，酸涩窒息的感觉塞满鼻腔与喉头，Stephen只得紧紧抱住Tony，一同溺死在这上帝的惩罚里。  
  
回到现实里，Tony依然攀附着Stephen的脖颈，只是汗水滴湿了神父的外衣，恶魔也露出他全黑的眼睛，“Stephen，你知道我是谁。”，神父还残余震惊，“我知道你是谁，但你到底想要什么？”，Stephen推开了贴在身上的手，转身不再看着男人。  
  
“你，我想要你，而你也想要我。”，铜器折射出恶魔的欲望，墙上的污秽快涂黑圣洁，“可是，为什么是我？”，Stephen低头望着手指，十条刮痕赫然印在指背，心中的警铃大声响起，“Oh...God...”，上帝再也拯救不了他的罪孽。  
  
Tony上前趴在神父宽厚的背，“你会知道的，为什么是你。”，这一次Stephen未将人推开，只是沉痛的闭上了眼睛。  
  
阿夫洛斯管*出现在恶魔手里，“Stephen，我知道你会这个，为我演奏一曲，或者为了你自己。”，神父终于转过身，蓝绿色海里填满迷茫和诧异，“也许我问你如何得知，已经没有意义。”，于是沙哑的笛声响起。  
  
Stephen修长的手指扣着笛孔，狂喜、放纵填满无数音符，“你会这个，而我会里拉琴，我们是...”还未等Tony说完笛声便停止，Stephen接话过去，“我们是存在着的对立，阿波罗和酒神，就像你是撒旦的门徒，而我是上帝的...”，扣在管身的十指轻微的抽搐，“你在质疑你是否还是上帝的孩子，对吗Stephen？”，无人答应。  
  
恶魔挥手化为浓雾，盘旋在神父头顶，Stephen快被黑色蒙蔽了眼睛，“Tony！停下！”，带着怒色的训斥并未打断这行为，“oh..Stephen，我在帮助你，我在帮助你看清你自己，黑色让人自省，就像你平日里穿着的达拉里斯。”，于是Stephen真的开始思考起如何救赎自己的罪孽。  
  
黑雾消散在空气里，Tony捧起Stephen的脸颊，鼻翼抵住他双唇，深嗅起忏悔的呼吸，眼神穿过阴霾纠缠不清。  
  
然后Tony放开手，就此Stephen眷恋起心痒的触觉，“放下你的手，是你充满善意的刁蛮。“，神父头脑里闪过这样的话语，在道出口时又猛然截止，颈间的蓝宝石不再像以前明亮，甚至透着血色的痕迹。  
  
夜莺躺在荆棘里，玫瑰溢出的液体滴湿了它羽翼，月光下绽放着血色的生命。  
  
花瓣散落盖住无人过问的尸体，Tony俯身亲吻着Stephen心口，双腿不知何时缠绕上神父的腰肢，Stephen躺在床上接纳着热切的情欲，薄唇贴上恶魔的脉搏，在Tony颈上印下似玫瑰花瓣的痕迹。  
  
Tony抬起头，指尖缠绕着身下人腻人的鬓发，月光潜进室内，于是清澈透明的海洋里映着他身影。  
  
“仁慈的主，我已体无完肤，如同行尸走肉般裸露着心口罪孽，连同空洞的躯体一起，向欲望挪去。”，神父心中的绝望响起，他背叛了天父，不再是圣洁的臣子。  
  
性器挤进狭小里，温热紧致的感觉从连接处传递到神经，神父的眼泪不自觉得流出，被填满的感觉促使Tony扬起头，颤抖着接住了泪滴，十字架随着挺进在空气里晃动，有时拍在Tony胸膛，留下灼热痕迹。  
  
柔软皮囊被烫伤，于是Stephen扯下了珠链，蓝宝石从十字架上分离，黑色珠子散落在情欲里，月光爬上神父的脸庞，Tony才意识到Stephen有一双好看的眼睛，光线下调动着颜色的比例。  
  
炽热还在进入，抵在了恶魔最脆弱的内里，Tony并未压抑自己的呻吟，热气悉数钻进Stephen耳膜里，倾诉着无尽的爱意。  
  
恶魔伸手折断了神父身后的羽翼，疼痛使得Stephen咬住Tony胸前突起，腰肢的力度让Tony感到窒息，又在失去呼吸里感到极剧的快意，随着翅膀的断裂，洁白的羽毛飘落在空气里，一些在触及恶魔身体时，骤然间染上污黑。  
  
Stephen甚至能听到撑开皮囊的声音，但这未能使他减缓插入的频率，Tony看见血液从那折断的地方涌出，随后生出黑色双翼，“Stephen...you‘re my prey now。”，恶魔满足的闭上眼睛，主动献上了双唇作为赞礼。  
  
神父在梦中也不敢想象能看见，这一段共涉蓝色礁湖的缠绵，Tony教会了他如何去品尝绚烂，两具躯体震颤迎合，生死相伴。  
  
Stephen指尖抚上Tony那张可以驱动千帆的脸，虔诚的许下一吻，然后蓝绿色的海洋与旖旎隽永的月光，都破碎在Tony温柔的瞳孔里。  
  
Stephen看见方舟消失在视线里，洪水淹没过头顶，他和Tony溺死在这上帝的惩罚里。  
  
  
*其实恶魔并不害怕十字架，但文里想让奇异主动取下他的珠链，所以就用了这个，取下珠链意味着奇异放弃自己圣洁的身份，以及他多年坚持的教义.  
*阿夫洛斯管：神话里是纪念酒神的乐器，和前文提到的里拉琴成为对比，前者放纵狂喜，音色沙哑，后者平静节制，音色清纯，其实和Tony与Stephen性格相反，所以他们弹奏了对方代表的乐器，最后让奇异用管笛，也是意味着奇异开始放纵自己。

**Author's Note:**

> #写到这里，就完结啦！有些短小，语言也无法讲述我心里的画面，希望大家能喜欢！堕落与圣洁永远都是对比，所以才会纠缠不清，这个大概就是我最初想表达的！谢谢小可爱们能喜欢我的文字！


End file.
